


miraculous drabbles

by ForeverProvolone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, oops my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverProvolone/pseuds/ForeverProvolone
Summary: compilation of my drabbles that are too short to be posted on their own





	1. break me (marichat)

His voice broke. “Mari, we can’t do this anymore.”

She hated it. She hated everything about his stupid green eyes that sent electric shocks coursing through her veins and his stupid blonde hair that begged to be messed up even more so than it already was and his chapped lips that found their way to her neck. She hated that he was right. She hated that they couldn’t find a way to keep this relationship going. She hated the lies and the secrecy.

But most of all, she hated how much she loved him.

“I know, Chat.”

She kissed him anyway, and he kissed back, like he always does. It’s funny how every time he comes waltzing in and says they should stop whatever the hell this is that they end up in Marinette’s bed. It’s funny how he’s always gone by the time she wakes up and there’s always a tear-stained note signed Chat Noir. It’s funny how they’ve fallen into this rhythm in which no one is happy, but neither of them want to break it. Instead, they settle for breaking each other, over and over again, and they call that love.

 


	2. bubble butt™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't even know what the fuck this is except that it's crack about bubble butts.

“My butt is not a drum, dude,” Adrien said pointedly to his best friend of five years. Nino had been tapping out a beat on Adrien’s ass for the past ten minutes, and it was starting to get annoying.

 

Nino didn’t stop drumming, but did lessen the intensity with which he was hitting his best dude’s ass. “Listen, bro,” Nino began, “it’s not my fault you have a bubble butt.” Adrien paused the game he was playing, something called Legend of Zorro or whatever. Nino didn’t particularly care.

 

“I have a what now?” Nino stopped his tapping and sat next to his completely clueless friend. He got up and pulled down a screen and turned on the projector, cracking his knuckles. This was going to be a good one.

 

“Settle in, Agreste. You need to learn the ways of the Bubble Butt™.” Nino clicked a button on a small remote he held in his hands, beginning the first slide. “Interest in the Bubble Butt™,” Nino said, “peaked in July of 2013. The Bubble Butt™ is often categorized as being round, similar to that of a globe, and is generally very firm.” Nino clicked the remote once more, and they were on to the next slide.

 

Adrien was at a loss. Since when did he have a projector and a screen in his room? And why did Nino have a full powerpoint presentation on bubbly butts? He pulled out his phone to text his only sane friend, Marinette.

 

> **sunshine boy:** is nino okay?
> 
> **sweetness:** is nino ever okay?
> 
> **sweetness:** what’s wrong?
> 
> **sunshine boy:** he has a powerpoint
> 
> **sweetness:** he has a lot of those, adrien
> 
> **sweetness:** you need to be more specific
> 
> **sunshine boy:** he has a powerpoint on bubbly butts?
> 
> **sweetness:** ohhh
> 
> **sweetness:** his bubble butt powerpoint
> 
> **sweetness:** it’s actually very informative

 

Adrien groaned. He was doomed. All of his friends are insane. His father was right. He should’ve stayed homeschooled and then he wouldn’t be sitting here learning about bubble butts.

 

“Yo, Agreste. Are you even paying attention?” Adrien looked up and saw pictures of butts projected. Nino sighed. This kid was hopeless. “Adrien, we’re on the tenth slide. We just went over the history of the Bubble Butt™.” Adrien threw his face into a pillow. He’d had enough insanity for one day.

 

“Stupid bubble butts.”


	3. lie to me (ladynoir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hawkmoth discovers their identities and strikes a deal with Ladybug to keep his son safe, even if means breaking Adrien's heart.

Chat Noir ran his hands forcefully through his wild hair, tugging at it as if the pressure on his scalp would soothe the aching in his heart. “Forever and ever. That’s how long I said I loved you.” His green eyes pierced her soul, and she heard his heart break through the cracks in his voice. She opened her mouth to speak, but he raised a gloved hand to stop her, a single tear trailing down his cheek. “But you never said it back, Ladybug.”

She didn’t know what to say to that, and he knew. He knew her better than anyone, and she had lied to him time and time again. She was the reason his heart was breaking.“I’m sorry,” she choked out. The tears were clouding her vision now, and she could barely make out his black clad figure. “I never meant to hurt you, Chaton. Believe me.”

He chuckled darkly. “I know.” He sat silently for a moment before he sighed and looked at her, “That’s what hurts the most.” He tucked a lock of her dark hair behind her ear, smiling wistfully.

She choked back a sob, the sound ugly and guttural in her throat. He raised her hand and kissed its gently before leaping away into the night. “I love you, Chat Noir. Forever and ever,” she whispered, but he was long gone. He’d be safe now, and that’s all that mattered in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this angst, but I had to get it out of me. My poor cat son didn't deserve this.


End file.
